The present disclosure relates to a stacked structure and a method of manufacturing the stacked structure.
For example, in a backend process of manufacturing of a drive micro-semiconductor unit for driving a light emitting element, a large number of semiconductor units, which are each a type of stacked structure, configured of a transistor, a wiring, and the like, may be fabricated in a silicon semiconductor substrate, and then are separated into individual stacked structures. An isolation trench (a trench section) may be formed between the adjacent stacked structures in order to separate the stacked structures. Furthermore, while depending on application fields of the stacked structure, each stacked structure may be formed such that a wiring as a connection terminal section is exposed in the isolation trench during formation of the isolation trench. The isolation trench is typically formed through etching of an oxide film formed in the stacked structure.
In a known method of manufacturing a semiconductor unit, for example, as disclosed from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-028557, a transistor, a wiring, and the like are provided on a surface of a semiconductor substrate, and a bump is provided on a back of the semiconductor substrate, and the wiring is connected to the bump by a connection section running through the semiconductor substrate. Such a connection section is referred to as through chip via (TCV).